


Across The Way

by ErikLehnsherrWithMe



Category: Marvel (Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles is a horny one, Erik is a tease, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Manipulation, Mutant Powers, Neighbors, Secrets, Sexual Tension, Sexy Erik, Teasing, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Touching, Voyeurism, Young Charles, metal manipulation, plot with eventual porn, powers, raven is in university
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikLehnsherrWithMe/pseuds/ErikLehnsherrWithMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Charles have opposite balconies and a view into each others bedrooms, who knows what they'll see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just My Luck

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, please be nice either way enjoy. :) Opposite balconies based on the opposite balconies in 'Whatever It Takes (2000)'.

It had been four days since Charles had last seen the man across the way through the ceiling to floor windows on his opposite balcony. He would most often watch him unnoticed through a slight gap in his own curtains, whilst the neighbour had his wide open nine times out of ten. He had deemed the man ‘The Boss’ due to his constant attire which consisted of incredibly form fitting three piece suits and the briefcase which never left his bedside. His bed is placed in near enough the same place to Charles’. ‘The Boss’ is tall with a slim yet muscular build. Charles can tell that he’s lean as he’s seen him in a dress shirt more than once, with short brown hair and a set of teeth rendering him shark like, Charles finds his features the perfect combination. 

Charles has been uncertain of his fascination with the man for a while and is often conflicted as to whether this is because he aspires to like him or to be with him. He has come to accept the fact that he is indeed bisexual, as a 19 year old nearing 20 he decided that he could not enter his adult life in denial of his attraction to men. Charles was a young man who tended to enjoy his own company with the exception of his close friends Sean and Hank. With Sean being a childhood friend often bullied due to his hair color and freckled skin, he and Charles had been the outsiders who became friends. Hank being a friend he made during his advanced studies. 

Charles had just returned from seeing a late night showing of a movie with Sean, it was something about frat guys and a family man nothing to his taste although Sean’s witty commentary and a naked torso here and there had made it bearable. His trips out often keep questions about his social life to a minimum from his parents. As he crosses his arms over and tugs his hoodie up over his head, the jumper pulls up his t-shirt underneath with it, Charles decides against pulling it back down seeing as his room is stuffy anyway. He throws it down on his bed which is directly opposite his balcony doors. He walks to his desk situated to the right side of his balcony and lifts the top of his laptop then enters his password which is a combination of upper and lowercase letters and numbers to keep out his nosey parents. Also due to the not so greatly hidden pornography which would be likely to confuse his parents due to the content. 

Charles pulls off his purple converse and one of the two pairs of socks he feels it’s necessary to wear with converses. He opens his balcony door to leave them outside as he likes to once he’s just worn them. He leans over as he places them by the edge and the minute he looks up to make the 180 degree turn back into his room he sees ‘The Boss’. Charles’ upper body jolts upwards so quickly that he loses his centre of balance. 

“Woah, kid be careful.” ‘The Boss’ says half through a chuckle. 

“I’m not a kid, thanks.” Charles declares with sarcastic emphasis on his last word as he looks anywhere but into his eyes. 

“No, you most certainly are not.” He articulates as his eyes rake over Charles’ torso with his eyes resting a second longer on Charles’ chest (his nipples in particular). 

Charles furrows his brow as he begins to feel the cold English wind against his back. The sudden realisation that his first encounter with his neighbor has been with his naked torso out, hits him like a metal scaffolding. 

“Uhh, I’ve got to, uh go.” Charles stutters as he retreats into his bedroom stunned as he finally looks into his neighbours eyes which are a mixture of colors he’s unable to decipher from his distance. 

“Well alright, try not to lose your balance this time huh?” He smirks this time, lips slowly curling upwards. Charles can feel his heartbeat in his throat. “I’m Erik by the way.” 

“Charles.” he states as he takes the final step into his bedroom and closes the door.

He proceeds to pull his curtains shut at lightning speed with the high pitched metal whoosh remaining in his ears for a few seconds afterwards. He slumps down into his desk chair slams his elbows onto his desk and buries his head into his hands. “Well he’s much hotter than I thought.” Charles concludes through his embarrassment.


	2. Tea and Teasing Anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Erik meet again leading to a home visit of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik's look for the chapter is based on this suit. https://24.media.tumblr.com/e91e7b9ef51c8e623e59ad20756d84a2/tumblr_n5mnpsSyIe1rjn473o2_250.gif

Two days later it’s a dull Saturday morning, Charles remains awash with the humiliation of his encounter with Erik, with no plans to distract him. Each time he recollects the encounter he smiles at the fact Erik had introduced himself first. Charles hasn’t touched his curtains or stepped foot out onto his balcony, for he does not want risk another meeting of the same type. He decides his room needs a flow of fresh air, he pushes opens his striped curtains which are a shade darker than his crystal blue eyes then takes a calming breath before opening the double doors. 

Charles looks across to Erik’s balcony out of curiosity with the hope that he’s not home, instead he is gifted with the sight of Erik bending over to lift his grey suit trousers up his waist. He is clad in tight black boxer briefs which hug his ass in a way which Charles believes must only be for private viewing. This reminds him that Erik is in fact in the privacy of his own home and he is the one peeping in once again. “Get yourself together Charles.” he recites to himself as he pulls his door shut. He unintentionally slams it acquiring the attention of Erik who turns suddenly sporting a raised eyebrow and a slightly amused smile. Erik unfazed by Charles’ strange behaviour continues getting dressed and Charles finds himself unable to shift his gaze. His eyes follow Erik’s hands to his crotch as he pulls up his zipper and does up his button. 

“Charles! It’s too early for unnecessary door slamming... Oh and breakfast is ready!” his mother calls from downstairs. 

That’s all it takes to bring Charles’ mind back from searing the memory of Erik’s ass into his mind and he swiftly looks up at Erik who is now grinning, all teeth on display. He shuffles his feet quickly and tugs his curtains shut. He wipes his sweaty palms on his Plain white t-shirt he slept in before rushing into his bathroom to brush his teeth and shower before breakfast. 

Three hours later and Charles is passively watching BBC News whilst texting Sean at intervals depending on how quickly he replies. The sound of the traditional doorbell rings through the house. 

“I’ve got it.” His mother states as she walks past the sofa where Charles is sat. Charles mother has always been talkative with anybody but he, her appearance often has people warming to her with her petite figure and short blonde hair. It’s been five minutes since his mother went to get the door although he chose to think nothing of the muffled voices. 

“Charles dear, stand up and introduce yourself,” she says softly as Charles nonchalantly turns his head over the back of the sofa to look to the doorway, where he sees a familiar pair of grey trousers before anything else and stands up with such hurriedness that he loses balance in front of Erik for the second time, almost colliding with the glass coffee table. 

“This is our neighbour Erik. He’s finally decided to introduce himself.” she states with a hand on his bicep and an ear to ear smile to assure Erik she’s simply joking. Charles’ stares so hard at the physical contact they’re making that he fails to respond at a normal rate. 

“Hi, I’m Charles-” he pronounces slowly feeling strange at introducing himself once more, only closer to the man and in his own home. 

“Xavier I’m guessing.” he declares interrupting Charles with his recently acquired knowledge. He extends his hand which causes Mrs Xavier’s hand to fall from Erik’s upper arm. Charles sighs quietly as their physical contact is eliminated even though they are still in close proximity.

“Yes, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He says looking into Erik’s eyes realising that the man’s eyes are a mixture of blue and grey, a beautiful mixture at that.

“And I you Charles.” His accent accentuates the syllables in his name with such fluency. Charles feels himself beginning to blush from his neck upwards. 

“Well, my husband is out but I shall let you get acquainted whilst I prepare some tea for us all.” Mrs Xavier exclaims whilst gesturing for Erik to sit down, within seconds she is out of the room. 

Charles sits back down in his spot on the two person cream coloured sofa and stares intently at the Television to avoid Erik’s piercing gaze. There are three sofas in their smallest living room, each with more space than the next. Charles stares at the television watching the news as though it is the most gripping thriller he’s ever seen in an attempt to ignore Erik until his mother returns. He feels the sofa cushion he’s sat on rise slightly before it settles again. “Oh, of course he sits next to me.” He muses and sighs more audibly than he had wished to. 

“Problem Charles?” Erik questions as he turns to Charles with a tilted head and a smirk which is quickly becoming his trademark expression around Charles. 

Charles can feel the heat radiating through Erik’s form fitting suit and warming the exposed skin left visible from his pale green short sleeve t-shirt. Charles cannot find the words to reply as Erik presses his leg against his exposed calf and knee trying to get a reaction out of the younger man sat beside him. Charles curses himself for not having worn something less exposing although grateful that the shorts he’s wearing are relatively loose in the crotch area. 

“Very well then. Although believe me, I will get a reaction- I mean, a response out of you Charles.” he declares and turns away just as Mrs Xavier re-enters the living room. 

Charles tries to enjoy his tea and fails to ignore the physical contact he’s making with the Adonis next to him. He feels like he’s sitting next to his high school crush for the first time. Erik continuously shifts his leg against Charles’, he tries to show a lack of effect by Erik but fails due to his impossibly pink face. Charles’ can’t help but wonder what the man who he had seen boxer clad merely this morning had meant when he said he’d get a ‘reaction’ out of him. 

He texts Sean with his left hand beside his thigh hopefully out of Erik’s sight, he has to discuss this with Sean and get some talking back down to reality. ‘Sean, you would not believe the week I’ve had. Pub tonight?’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, constructive criticism is much appreciated.


	3. Private Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles' evening reading is interrupted by an unannounced private show.  
> or  
> Erik doesn't like to be ignored and Charles is taught a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You really thought there wouldn't be powers? Oh please.  
> Erik's POV I guess.

Erik had begun to notice the boy and his unsubtly opened curtain for a few weeks now. Erik revels in the shade of pink the young man’s soft skin turns to in his presence. Erik noticed the softness of Charles’ skin as he sat so near to him last weekend. He knew full well that he wanted the boy and aimed to make Charles want him just as much, although on an essential level that would have at his door with a desperate necessity for Erik and all parts of him. He knows Charles watches him move about his minimally decorated monochrome bedroom. Sometimes he decides to allow the young man to exercise his curiosity and leaves his curtains open. 

Tonight will eventually be one of those times. His curtains are drawn and Erik is sat on his bed in a black long sleeve t-shirt and grey boxer briefs legs spread. He reaches for his laptop with a knowing smile on his face. “This will teach him not to ignore me” he reflects in his mind. He places the laptop on his thighs and clicks through 1 folder on his computer to get to his porn folder ‘GFP’. Which he has taken no effort to hide as he has no reason to. Erik clicks one of his favoured videos in the folder he begins watching as a younger man around Charles age only slightly muscular is sleeping naked plump ass on display who then begins to stir and begins thrusting against his bed to gain friction against his cock. This is when Erik slides his hands into his boxers and wraps his cold fingers around his warm cock the difference in temperature causing a tingling sensation through his spine. Erik begins stroking himself before he elects to share this Charles who he can sense is home. He raises his inactive left hand, fingers splayed and opens his curtains, the metal rings scraping along the bar that holds them. 

Erik sees Charles coolly look up from the book he’s reading on his bed and watches as he furrows his brows before his eyes widen at the realisation of what Erik is doing. Although his view of Erik’s cock is blocked by the laptop, he knows what he’s doing. Erik grins never halting his stroking motion. He looks back to the laptop where the young man is now edging two fingers into his own asshole, Erik watches his asshole clench onto fingers and the man releases a satisfied moan. Erik strokes himself faster and more aggressively whilst panting through parted lips before he drops his head back as his muscles tense and his warm come spills into his own palm. He lifts his head slowly eyelids heavy and grins towards Charles who is now holding a pillow over his crotch with his left hand whilst biting his fist. 

Erik smiles satisfied baring all teeth and laughs before he raises his hand once more and his curtains screech closed swaying where they meet. “I hope that’s a lesson learnt Charles.” he says as he pushes his laptop aside one and heads into his bathroom to cleanse himself.


	4. A Game of Back and Forth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles is tired of being caught flustered and off guard.

“Yeah and like that the show was over.” Charles reiterates. 

“Well first of all, what the fuck?! Second of all that does sound pretty hot I can’t lie.” Sean drawls. 

“Yeah I guess it was, but what the hell Sean? I can’t get involved with him can I?” Charles questions.

“It seems like he’ll tempt you anyway.’ Sean chuckles. ‘I don’t think you realise how much and how often you talk about him.”

“Oh fuck off Sean. I can be alluring too you know.” Charles spits as he rolls his eyes. “Anyway cheers for listening I’ll see you whenever.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it. Anyhow no problem Charles, later.” Sean states through a slight laugh and with that he hangs up. 

Charles stands up from his desk and paces his room contemplating how he’ll handle his next unavoidable encounter with Erik. He’s has been caught unprepared on too many of these occasions and has left Erik’s company embarrassed and flushed. He decides in the next encounter he will be in control of it all. Charles stands up and collapses onto his bed where he had given into the urge to masturbate to the sight of Erik after he had disappeared prior to his phone call with Sean. 

“How did he close those curtains?” Charles mumbles into his covers as he lies on his stomach. He had ruled out the possibility of a remote because there hadn’t been one in his hand. He sighs and flips himself onto his back to stare up at his ceiling which still sports an old poster of an old TV show he enjoyed.

Charles decides then and there that he’ll try to beat Erik at his own game, in two days he plans to pay Erik a visit. Charles knows Erik is playing a game but he plans to make him really want him. “This time we’ll see who’ll be caught off guard.” Charles says to himself as he places his hands behind his head.


	5. Regaining The Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles manages to gain control even when plans go awry.

Charles had specifically chosen out his articles of clothing today, dark denim skinny jeans the tightest he owns which he has rolled up at the bottom, a metal belt to appear stylish and a pair of black desert boots which are relatively new. To top it all off he’s wearing a faded blue Henley which hugs his figure despite his lack of muscles it isn’t a body anyone would be ashamed of having and he’s has styled his longish hair so that it’s swept out of his eyes. 

It’s just past twelve in the afternoon and Charles is sat at the breakfast bar drinking his second cup of tea. He was procrastinating his trip to Erik’s house, his plan was to go over show him what he wants but can’t have (Charles of course) before walking away satisfied at having caught Erik off guard for once. He’s about halfway through his cup of tea when the doorbell rings through the house. He slides of the stool and lands off balance, one leg after the other before he walks to the front door. He’s looking down when he opens the door and sees a pair of black brogues as his head moves up he sees black jeans and a green turtle neck and finally Erik’s face looking smug as usual. 

“Is your mother home Charles? I had some neighbourhood watch affairs to discuss with her.” Erik asks casually. 

“No, although she should be back quite soon,” Charles realises in this moment that his plan is not completely ruined and decides to play this to his advantage. “Would you like to wait inside Erik?” he smiles feigning innocence. 

“If you don’t mind.” Erik’s lips curl upwards as he waits for Charles lead him in. 

“Not at all.” Charles smiles as he steps inside so Erik can follow. 

“Such a great display of manners, your mother must’ve taught you well.” Erik utters as he follows Charles and he senses that Erik’s eyes might be drifting south of his neck. 

“Yes partially although, I also credit myself for most of it.” Charles states turning his head slightly towards Erik, as he walks towards the kettle and gestures for Erik to take a seat on the pulled out breakfast bar stool.

“I see.” He mumbles as he effortlessly sits on the stool. 

“Tea, coffee or something else? I won’t take no for an answer Erik.” He articulates and winks at Erik to make clear the double entendre was intentional. Although he smiles innocently once he sees Erik shift in his seat. 

“Coffee, no milk two sugars.” Erik declares watching Charles with pursed lips, appearing as though he’s cursing his sudden lack of composure around the young man. 

“Sure!” he smiles widely and leans over to a low cupboard to the extra jar of coffee although the pot is full he wants to showcase his ass to Erik in his best jeans. He stands back up and carries out all the procedures of making coffee around his kitchen. Charles is suddenly glad Erik had come over, his home is somewhere he’s comfortable and will now work to his advantage as he attempts to tempt Erik. Once he’s finished he walks over to Erik and leans over the counter to place the cup of tea in front of Erik and leans on his forearms opposite him. 

“Here you are.” He smirks at Erik as he lifts the mug to his lips. “Wait.” Charles whispers as he proceeds to blow against the tea in the mug causing steam to brush Erik’s face. “Now you can drink up.” He smiles at Erik who now has a sweaty upper lip. 

Charles’ phone buzzes and he checks a text from his mother. ‘There’s school rush traffic so I’m going to stop off at Raven’s campus, I’ll be back later to cook dinner.’ 

“Ah,” Charles looks up from his phone. “My mother won’t be back as soon as we’d hoped.” He says looking at Erik’s half consumed coffee. 

“Well, at least my time wasn’t wasted. Thank you for the coffee Charles.” He utters as he stands with a distant look in his eyes he heads to the door without warning. 

Charles follows like a lost puppy, his feet taking him after Erik before his brain has had time to tell him to do so. He reaches around Erik to pull the door open before Erik can in an attempt to regain control of the situation. Erik pauses suddenly and turns once he’s on the welcome mat. He runs his hand down his torso from his neck to his lower stomach where he turns his palm towards Charles causing him to glide forwards led by his pelvis, his belt now in Erik’s hand.   
“These jeans really compliment your assets Charles.” He whispers whilst staring down into Charles’ eyes. Charles feels his warm breath drift over his face

“Maybe you should do the same sometime.” Charles says breathlessly losing his previous composure.  
Erik proceeds to remove Charles belt right there on the doorstep never looking away from his eyes, pulling his hips towards constantly until the belt has been pulled through the final belt loop. 

“Good Day Charles.” Erik states simply and walks away his belt in hand never taking a look back at Charles.

Charles retreats back through the front door confused and flustered before he closes it pressing his head against the back of it. “Regain the control Charles.” he meditates to himself and with that he’s projecting the image of an anonymous hand holding the belt Erik had just taken and whipping it against Charles bare ass and rubbing his cheeks, into Erik’s mind. He doesn’t know what Erik’s sexual preferences are but he’s sure that would be to his liking. “You have a lesson to learn too.” He whispers through a smirk as he projects the words into Erik’s mind. He walks up the stairs to his room satisfied that he has thrown Erik off his game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will be Erik's POV. 
> 
> And yes Charles heard Erik's last sentence in chapter 3


	6. No Lesson To Be Learnt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik mulls things over.  
> &  
> Erik meets someone much to Charles' distaste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, kudos and bookmarks. It's much appreciated.:)

Erik stops in his tracks outside his door, as images of what he presumes is Charles bare bottom being hit with a belt. Though it’s not just any belt it’s the one he holds in his very hand. “You’ve got a lesson to learn too.” Erik hears Charles whisper and he quickly turns on the heels of his feet expected to find Charles behind him. 

“How did he-” Erik begins to mumble as he turns back to his front door unlocking it with his keys the shock of the image not produced by his own thoughts has thrown Erik. Once through the door he walks towards his kitchen turning his palm to face behind him, towards his door to lock it behind. He then flings the keys onto the hook by the door, having returned to his regular way of carrying out his daily functions once in the comfort of his own home. Once in the kitchen he opens the fridge grabs a cold bottle of water and glugs down almost half before he sets it on the table top. He looks at the belt in his left hand a replays the image in his head the belt leaves a red mark across Charles’ pale flesh each time. 

“That should be my fucking hand.” he spits as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “So the young man across the way is a mutant.” Erik quirks an eyebrow and smirks to himself as he runs his hand along the leather belt. 

Erik leaves his kitchen with his water bottle and a bag of grapes and heads for his study. The room is the second of three bedrooms in the house, he had converted this one to a study allowing the last room to be a guest room. The study was decorated with metal wall art which he shifted to his fancy as he wished. They originally were triangles but Erik had bent the metal into a rectangular structure which he preferred much more. He sits at his desk and begins popping green grapes into his mouth as he tries to recollect his thoughts of their meeting. Erik realises Charles had been teasing him on purpose. Granted he had noticed at the time but he had mistaken it for Charles’ unintentional social awkwardness rather than something intentional, but it had been. 

“Oh Charles.” He laughs and realises it has been quite some time since he’s had sex. Erik frowns at how his pursuit of Charles has consumed his spare time. He sips his water as he mulls it over.   
***  
One hour later and Erik finds himself in a local supermarket after taking a stroll to clear his mind although mostly it was to keep himself from masturbating to the image that had intruded his mind. As Erik wanders the isles he comes across a man with light brown skin, shoulder length black hair and bright hazel eyes. He’s dressed in a suit minus the jacket which was previously swaying on the hook of his trolley but had just fallen. Erik stalks towards him taking long strides, the man’s figure is very obviously well-built as he can see through the white shirt he’s now wearing. Erik lifts the suit jacket from the floor dusting it off. 

“Excuse me,” Erik pauses waiting for the man to turn, holding eye contact with him once he finally does. “This fell from your trolley.” Erik smiles and outstretches his arm the jacket clutched between his thumb and four fingers. The man smiles and places his hand underneath the jacket making contact with Erik’s hand. 

“Thank you.” The man says as winks as he pulls the jacket from Erik’s hold his fingers sliding away from Erik’s. “A Spaniard?” Erik questions in his mind as he picks up an accent. Erik furrows his brow as he remains keeping eye contact with the man. There is a pause as they stare at each other before the man laughs presumably at the strange encounter. 

“Janos.” He states modestly and places a hand before Erik expectantly before Erik takes hold and shakes. 

“Erik.” He half smiles, amused. 

Erik somehow ends up wandering through the shop alongside the man engaging in conversation about menswear and tailoring no less. Erik and Janos part ways at the tills. Erik exits into the car park where he finds Janos waiting. Janos looks over his shoulder casually before walking towards Erik once he spots him. 

“I expect you to call me. Soon.” He says eyes drifting over Erik’s body and turns to saunter towards his Silver Audi TT which matches his suit. Erik watches him for a few seconds nodding in appreciation at the car and the man entering it before turning on his heel and pocketing the card on his walk home.   
***  
It’s Thursday night and Erik is draped across his bed as he curses evening television for its lack of quality or entertainment to Erik’s taste. Tired from work at Lehnsherr & Co. he heads to his bedroom closet to undress where he sees Janos’ card sticking out from the pocket of his black jeans he wore yesterday. He strips down to his boxers and lies across his bed before picking up his Android phone and dialling his number. As the phone rings Erik contemplates whether he may need Janos’ tailoring services.

“Good Evening, Janos Quested speaking.” Erik closes his eyes and revels in the sound of Janos’ voice, his accent in particular. 

“Hello, its Erik-” He begins before he’s interrupted. 

“Ah yes, the tall, sexy, gay man with the turtleneck from the uh…supermarket!” He says with enthusiasm making Erik smile at the description. 

“Yes, that’s me.” Erik just about manages to say brushing over the presumption of his homosexuality. “Wait- what makes you think I’m gay?” Erik questions although he wouldn’t usually feel the need to defend himself against that which he doesn’t find offensive, he wonders what had given him away. 

“Let me seen it could’ve been the predatory ogling of my body or perhaps your failure to notice all the women in the store who were intentionally brushing past you.” 

“Well I’d be lying if I said you were wrong about the first thing.” Erik says through a grin. 

“So… when are we fucking?” Janos asks bluntly and Erik almost falls off his bed at Janos’ directness. As he sits up to catch his balance he spots Charles’ watching him his eyes steely and brows heavy. Erik senses jealously behind his eyes.

“Soon.” He states watching Charles as he smiles and winks at him. 

“I’ll look forward to it.” Janos’ whispers and with that the line is dead. Erik, already stripped down to his boxers lies back flat on his back before raising his hand to close his curtains. 

“No lesson to be learnt here Charles.” He says once the curtains are shut knowing full well his conversation had been listened to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Janos Questead is Riptide from XMFC in case you're wondering.


	7. The Wonderful World of Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik tempts Charles from across the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles POV.

Charles was brewing with anger, “Who does he think he is? He teased me, took my fucking belt and now he’s going to go and sleep with someone else?!” Charles paces his room staring at Erik’s balcony doors resisting the urge to pick up a shoe and launch it through Erik’s window. “He knew I was listening.” Charles is regretting his lack of allure and the absence of confidence to simply go and pick up a guy.   
***  
Charles is sat on his bed writing a paper on his laptop, cursing himself for not having better plans on a Saturday night. Suddenly his curtains swing open and Charles stares up to see the sight of a slightly smaller yet muscular man beneath Erik on his hands and knees, his face masked by a curtain of long black hair. Their bodies are jolting forwards and Erik’s torso is dripping with sweat, his hands clutching the man’s hips as he thrusts into him. He slides his hand up his back towards his neck before just slightly pulling his hair. Erik’s hands are back on the man’s hips and he’s biting his lip all whilst never looking towards Charles’ doors. 

“You fucking-” Charles jumps from his bed and stalks over to his curtains and tugs them shut with brute force. “BASTARD!” Charles shouts carelessly knowing he is home alone. He can feel himself half hard through his pyjama trousers and curses Erik for it. He rubs his palm against his cock giving it some much needed friction. Charles hums in appreciation his eyes drifting half shut and walks over to his bed where he shamelessly begins rubbing himself. Abruptly his curtains open again and Erik is sat at the foot of his bed getting his dick sucked by the dark haired figure. Erik is clutching the sheets at the end of his mattress, his head tilted back. His chest rising and falling quickly.

“Why are you doing this?” Charles pleads as he projects the words into Erik’s mind.

“You know you want to watch Charles. Do you wish these were your soft pink lips wrapped around my cock Charles? Sucking me and licking me. Do you wish it was you below me with me inside you? Do you Charles?” Erik questions in his own mind sensing Charles. The head full of black hair moves slowly up and down knelt between Erik’s legs, Charles matches the pace as he strokes his cock. 

“No.” Charles projects into Erik’s mind “Close my curtains.” He demands. Erik lifts his head to look at Charles and bites his lip as he breathes heavily.

“Don’t you want to get off first?” Erik quirks a brow. 

Charles continues sliding his hand up and down his dick with his precome dripping over his erection. The man stands and straddles Erik before lowering himself onto Erik’s penis which Charles is seeing for the first time and concludes it would be a tough job for anyone to take. The man lifts and drops himself onto Erik’s cock at the same pace that Charles is masturbating before his toes curl and lets out a groan his body still as his come seeps out from the head of his penis. 

“Close them Erik. Please.” He says with undertones of embarrassment, so hushed Erik just about manages to hear him. 

“As you wish Charles.” He says and Charles’ curtains slide closed.


	8. You'd Be The First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Erik have a confrontation and a resolve of sorts.  
> or  
> Charles will not let Erik's behaviour go unsanctioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lack of an update.  
> I had numerous things to do arghh.  
> Still unsure whether this will be a long fic or not?  
> Slow build or straight to Cherik action?  
> Thoughts are appreciated. Read & enjoy :)

It had been two hours since Erik and Janos had lied sprawled across his white sheets spent and covered in the remaining come that hadn’t been licked off each other. After Erik had escorted Janos out and received a parting squeeze on his ass and a promise of a wilder encounter next time he proceeded to take a shower. Erik walks out his bathroom naked, his hair dripping with cold water and pulls some sweatpants from his wardrobe and slides them on one leg after the other not wanting to feel the restriction of underwear. Erik sat on the edge of his bed, his knees tucked up and clasps his hands around them. Erik was questioning whether what he had done to the boy was right despite how much he had enjoyed the tease at the time. Erik has been staring at Charles’ doors whilst consumed with these thoughts. He turns to his bedside table to realise he’s been staring across the way for half an hour and it was nearing 2am. Erik slid further up his bed, his muscular arms carrying him backwards. Lacking the energy or the care to get under his sheets he places his hands behind his neck. Erik falls asleep thinking of blue eyes, brown hair and smooth pale skin. 

***

It’s been a week since Erik drew Charles’ curtains and he knows the younger man has been actively avoiding him, but Erik is a grown man he knows how to cope with being ignored. Erik parks his car having returned from work catches sight of Charles taking out the rubbish. He sees the young man stop in his tracks before averting his eyes, it appears as though he’s contemplating going back inside, Erik sees his hand tighten around the black bag perhaps he realising that would be petty and he proceeds to his bin. Erik steps out of his S-Class Mercedes and retrieves his briefcase from the passenger seat and his coat from the back. 

“Charles!” Erik calls out to make himself heard all whilst trying to sound casual. Charles is on his way back inside when he turns knowing it would be rude to ignore someone. Erik thanks his mother for teaching him good manners. “May I have a word?” he questions walking over trying not to appear intimidating although his height difference with Charles is giving him not advantage. 

“Uh, sure.” Charles mutters just loud enough for Erik to hear now that he’s closer. “What’s up?” He says feigning nonchalance as he stares at his feet which are sporting beat up converse. Erik frowns at the younger man’s appearance. He’s wearing baggier clothes now, black sweatpants and a baggy old graphic t-shirt with an extremely washed out and peeling print, it appears as though he’s not taking care of himself. That’s if you exclude taking out the rubbish. 

“Look, I’m sorry about the other night. I violated your privacy and that was wrong of me, I shouldn’t have exposed you to that without your permission. I hope I am worthy of your forgiveness?” Erik says hurriedly all whilst trying to catch Charles’ eye contact. 

“Yes, you did violate my privacy and yes it was wrong of you, but if my mother taught me anything it was that I shouldn’t lie and it was nothing I wouldn’t have wanted to see.” Charles says with a soft voice paired with a face that was slowly turning pink. “I’ve seen your torso and you’ve seen mine. It’s no big deal.” The younger man shrugs his hands in his pockets staring at his feet intently. 

“I hope to see more.” Erik muses finally drawing the eye contact of Charles who stares wide eyed at the taller extremely attractive man who is dressed in a suit that compliments his lean figure. Erik stares into the blue eyes not much further than his as a gust of wind slithers by. “Where are your parents Charles, I haven’t seen them in a while?” Erik utters clearing his throat and breaking the tension. 

“Oh, you see my father had to move for work taking my mother with him and so they left me the house.” Charles declares unashamed of his family wealth and the fact that he has simply been left a house. 

“I see, a house all to yourself then, must be fun for a young man such as yourself?” Erik chuckles with a raised eyebrow and a tilted head. 

“You’d think so but really it’s not all that different, just more time to”- Charles clears his throat aggressively as Erik smirks, he doesn’t need to be a telepath to know how Charles’ sentence would end. “Uh I should be getting back inside.” Charles murmurs rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Of course Charles, have a good evening.” Erik watches Charles walk inside before walking back to his own front door and opening it conventionally with and closing it unconventionally with a few simple hand motions as he walks towards his kitchen to make himself a healthy dinner before a light workout. 

***

Erik stirs in his bed which is unusual for him as he generally sleeps undisturbed one of the joys of living alone. He rolls over to the edge of his bed then back to the middle.

“Erik.” A voice is faintly heard by Erik as his eyes slide open his eyes attempting to focus in the darkness. 

“Erik, please I need you.” Now Erik recognises the breathy voice in his mind as Charles’. 

“What’s wrong?” Erik questions in his mind knowing Charles will hear. He’s already sat up in his bed and ready to bolt out of it. 

“Come over.” Charles projects whispering seductively, all of a sudden Erik is confused but puts shoes nonetheless as he’s already in a shirt and sweatpants. As he’s walking down his steps he hears Charles in his mind. 

“Are you going to touch me where I want you to Erik? On my ass or my cock or maybe even in my ass? You’d be the first Erik.” Charles whispers again, Erik’s breath hitches at the last part as he walks out of the door. Erik pauses at Charles’ front door not having bothered to pick up his keys. 

“Can I open it Charles?” Erik questions not wanting to overstep any boundaries. 

“Yes I want you to be in here, inside me.” Charles pants and Erik’s hand is raised, all locks now unlocked giving Erik access to the Xavier household as he ascends the stairs two steps at a time. He bursts into the room with the open door presumably Charles’ bedroom to find him naked on his bed and hard precome sliding down the edge of his cock. Erik walks over eyeing up the young man with predatory eyes before Charles stands and pushes Erik onto the bed. 

Erik’s shoulders jolt and with that he’s awake, covered with sweat and a tent in his sweatpants. He sits up and directly sees Charles closing his curtain through the gap in his with a hint of a smile. 

“Did he just?”- Erik begins to mumble still shocked by his awakening. 

“Yes Erik, I did. Oh and you’re forgiven.” Erik hears Charles in his mind for real this time and he sounds damn sure pleased with himself. Erik can even picture the full blown smile that must now be on the man’s face, the right corner of his mouth turns up as he shakes his head with a huff of astonishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated! :D  
> Should be returning to Charles POV or not...  
> Who knows, it'll be a surprise.


	9. Now You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles is in danger, Erik to the rescue & thanks to the Knight in shining armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless apologies to bookmarkers. This has taken me so long to update.

Erik struggled to carry on sleeping after Charles had invaded his mind, although uninvited he did not mind at all. It was all part of the game he had started. Erik took himself downstairs to fetch a glass of ice cold water and passively had begun flicking through a magazine. He took another gulp of water when he heard a voice that wasn’t his in his head. 

“Erik.” Charles whispers into Erik’s mind. 

“Please, not again Charles.” Erik drawls as rolls his eyes and he wipes his mouth across the back of his hand. 

“No, Erik Please listen! There are people downstairs.” Charles was whispering frantically, Erik’s attention is now drawn fully to the man’s voice in his head. “They’re taking things and smashing them, please help me, Erik I can hear”- Charles’ voice was gone and Erik knew he has no time to waste. 

Without putting on shoes Erik runs out in his socks and unlocks Charles’ door not bothering with permission or anything as tedious as that when the man is potentially in danger. Erik curses at the thought and with one swing of his arm the door flies open and he met with a tall man with strikingly blue eyes in a balaclava and a bag in tow. Erik notices the dog tags around his neck and proceeds to raise his hand to tighten them around the thief’s neck until his hands unclasp the bag of what he can only assume is loot and watches it drops to the ground with a thud and his eyes roll back into his head as he falls unconscious. Erik steps over the limp body and picks up the bag. He hurries around downstairs checking to see if there are any more thieves before he charges up the stairs. 

“CHARLES!” Erik bellows through the house too worked up to search rooms and find himself unsuccessful. 

“Eri-hmmph!” Charles is heard from his parents’ old bedroom his voice muffled. Erik runs into the room and sees a man without a balaclava, an ex-prisoner he’d seen on the news a few months ago first name lost to Erik but last name Shaw. His sinister grin in his mug shot, unforgettable. Shaw had his hands around Charles mouth and the back of his neck Erik felt bile rising in his throat as this man touched Charles he was still just a young man. He raised metal hanger from the floor and whipped it across the man’s face to make him shift his hands, before moving it to hover above Shaw’s wrists to manipulate the hanger around them before lifting another from the open wardrobe to bind his legs. 

****

Erik had proceeded to call the police for Charles and taken him downstairs and given him some water to relieve the young man of the shock. Erik’s solution to everything was a drink of water, as though it would wash away the events prior. Charles had been shaking until Erik had draped an arm across his shoulders to calm him, which it did much to Erik’s surprise and Charles’ relief. Whilst the police officers paced the house and took away Shaw and the now unmasked man was revealed to have red skin, the policemen blinked in astonishment. “A skin disorder?” Charles questioned in his mind and Erik’s.

“Every man for himself Shaw!” Yelled the man and with that he vanished, handcuffs dropping to the ground with a clunk. A cloud of black and red fog simmered away behind him. 

“Fuck.” Shaw muttered whilst being shoved out of the door, unable to withhold the smirk that showed the humour of his partner’s theatrics as well as his secret knowledge that despite what his partner had said, he’d be back for him. 

“Mutant.” Charles concluded as he gazed up at Erik who was stood next to him as he sat on the breakfast bar chair. His blue eyes met Erik’s and he felt a tightness in his chest. The house was clear now, his statement given. 

“Alright, Charles. Try and get some sleep, I’ll walk you upstairs.” He says softly, the young man had been through an ordeal and now simply was not the time to be intimidating in any way. 

Charles sat on the edge of his bed tugging at the long sleeves of his shirt and before Erik’s mind had the opportunity to make him do so, he was sat on the bed with Charles, his leg pressed against the younger mans. 

“Don’t leave me alone here tonight. Please.” Charles whispered without looking at Erik. 

Erik shifted backwards slightly turned towards Erik and lifted his knee onto the bed so he could face him. He wrapped four fingers behind Charles’ neck and placed his thumb on the front, resting it on Charles’ Adam’s apple. Erik felt Charles’ Adams apple glide up and down his throat as he swallowed. 

“Nervous?” Erik questioned with softness in his eyes not daring to put him under pressure. 

“No.” Charles whispers, his eyes fluttering shut, a slight smile playing on his lips. With this Erik took the opportunity to look at Charles rosy lips and kiss Charles, It was slow and tender, their lips sliding over each other’s. 

Charles lowered his back to the mattress which led Erik’s body to lean over his. Charles knew what he wanted and had a new found determination to get it after the scare this evening. Charles lifted his head in an attempt to deepen the kiss and felt Erik smile against his lips. They both wanted this as much as the other. Charles moved his hands down Erik’s back to the hem of his shirt before reaching his hands underneath to lift it p over Erik’s head to show his toned midriff. They had stopped kissing, Charles lay there stunned taking in the sight. Erik was straddling Charles thighs watching him look at his body his smiles and clicks his fingers. 

“My eyes are up here Charles.” Erik chuckles.

“Consider yourself lucky, there’s something else I’d rather be looking at.” Charles smirks his eyes drifting to Erik’s crotch. His erection was all too visible in his pyjama bottoms. Charles slides his hand up Erik’s thigh and strokes Erik’s dick slowly through his pyjamas. Erik hums contentedly and rolls his eyes shut before he leans down to kiss Charles again their tongues running over each other’s. Erik moves from Charles’ lips to place kisses along his jaw before he proceeds down his neck, the kisses getting wetter as he pulls at Charles’ shirt to gain access to Charles’ collar bone where the kiss turns into Erik sucking on his collar bone which will inevitably turn into a love bite. He smiles and lifts himself back up before ordering Charles to take off his shirt too. 

“Now you.” Erik smiles biting his lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all kudos and comments despite my absence. I've had major issues with my computer but that's not important.  
> This chapter will continue and if not the following week then it will be the week after.  
> I thought this update would be better than none.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is much appreciated.


End file.
